Just An Ordinary Day
by classicdisneyFTW
Summary: Series of one shots based off of true stories, interwoven with our beloved Tangled characters' lives. Follows The Paranormal. More details inside.
1. You Asked For It

_I promised to write some fluffy stuff after finishing The Paranormal. I racked my brain to come up with something and this is what came out. So like I said, these are a series of one shots based off of true stories I've either personally experienced or heard from people I know. The Tangled characters will be experiencing these events in their time period (of course I will throw twists in to make it more fluffy, adventurous, etc). Also, characters from my other stories will be present such as Levi, Prince Nathaniel, Lily, Roseanne, and Amelia. Hopefully this should be interesting because I know lots of good stories. These are not in any particular order._

_This one is based off of a little "prank fight" my sister and I had with my dad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say WHAT?" Levi jumped out of his seat, eyes bulging at the messenger boy.

The boy gulped. "The princess's maid is severely sick," he stammered, "I was sent to fetch you-"

But Levi was past the messenger before he finished, rushing towards the servants' quarters. Amelia was sick? How sick? He wouldn't be sent for if it wasn't serious. She sent for him... she cared. Was this a sign to show that she cared about him too? That she would want to see him while in pain? Pain... she was in pain. Sick. She was sick! What was going to happen to her? Levi didn't know what to think, he was in too much of a panic.

He could not get to the servants' quarters fast enough. He ran up to one of the nearest servants. "Where's Amelia?" he asked through his puffing.

"The princess's maid?" the old servant man asked.

"Yes her! Where is she?"

The old man shrugged. "I don't know, check the princess's room. She usually helping the princess at this time of day, but what do I know? I've got my own duties to take care of."

Levi frowned at the servant. "She can't be in the princess's room. I just got a message that she was sick."

The servant frowned back. "Well then I don't know where she is," he grumped.

"Where's her room?"

"Inside, eighth door on the left," the old man replied, "Now move, soldier. I've got fifty baskets of dirty clothes to wash before tomorrow."

The servant pushed past Levi and headed towards the castle. Levi rushed inside. He counted the doors down the left side and knocked on the eighth one. "Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

Levi cleared his throat. "It's... Levi," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Who?" the voice asked.

"Levi. You know, the prince and princess's head guard."

"Why are you here?"

Levi frowned at the door. "I heard you were sick."

"Sick? Even if I were sick, why would you care? I don't even know who you are."

Ouch. That hurt. "But... you sent for me."

"I did no such thing. I'm not sick and I'd appreciate it if you would leave my room."

"But-" Levi began. The door opened and a short, older woman with enormous blue eyes glowered up at him.

"You're not Amelia," Levi stated without thinking.

"No. I'm her mother," the woman growled, "Now if you don't get out of here, I will personally see to your beating. And if you even think of coming near my daughter, you'll get much more than a beating, boy."

She slammed the door. Levi stood there, dumbfounded. Never in his entire life had he felt more shocked and humiliated in his life. What a way to impress the mother of the girl you're falling for! Ugh! Now he had just been warned... no, _threatened_ to stay away from Amelia. How could life get any worse?

Who had sent that messenger boy? Amelia was obviously not sick. There must have been some misunderstanding that led the boy to believe Amelia was sick. He raced back to his post to where he had left the messenger. He didn't really expect him to be there still, but to his surprise, the boy still stood there.

Levi grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Who sent you with that message?" he demanded.

The boy looked petrified. "The... prince consort, sir!"

Levi released the messenger. Of course. Only one person in the world would ever try to torment him like that. Ooh he was going to pay for this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eugene, scoot over."

Eugene grumbled sleepily as his wife pushed against his side, waking him from his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes and looked up at Rapunzel. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well? Are you going to move or do I have to make you?" she asked.

"Make me?" Eugene wondered, smiling a little, "I'd like to see that."

"Eugene! Let me in bed. I'm tired too you know," Rapunzel shoved against his side again.

Eugene just flopped onto his stomach, and sprawled out more in the middle of the bed. "Alright, Fitzherbert. You asked for it," he heard Rapunzel say.

What was the worst she could do, really? There was no water in the room, her tiny fists could hardly do anything to him, Pascal was not in the room- then something extremely cold slid down the back of his night shirt. With a yelp, Eugene jumped to his feet and flailed around until the piece of ice fell out the bottom of his shirt.

"That was mean," Eugene grumbled as Rapunzel climbed into the bed with a smug grin.

"I know," she replied enfolding herself in the sheets, "But your little dance was cute."

"Where did the ice come from?"

"It was left over from the iced tea I had earlier."

Eugene sulked at her, but she just smiled mischievously. He walked back over to the bed and got under the covers. "You do realize that I need a consolation prize for that."

"Really?" Rapunzel turned towards him, "What did you have in mind?"

"A pity peck?" Eugene grinned at her and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Rapunzel smiled and leaned towards him, just brushing her lips against his. "That's it?" Eugene whined with a small pout.

Rapunzel shook her head as if saying 'oh Eugene you're hopeless'. She leaned forward again and quickly, but firmly pressed her lips to his. "There. Happy now?" she asked after she pulled back.

Eugene sighed dramatically. "I guess so. Goodnight, _princess_."

He knew she hated being called that, but she paid him no mind this time. Instead, she nestled her head under his chin, "Goodnight."

They both drifted into an easy sleep. It was probably one of the best sleeps Eugene ever had until sometime in the middle of the night.

"Eugene."

Eugene groaned. Did someone just say his name?

"Eugene!" the whisper came again, followed by a sharp prod in his back.

He opened his eyes and looked around, blearily. Rapunzel had herself propped up on one elbow and was poking him in the back. "Huh?" he moaned, still half asleep.

"What's that noise?" Rapunzel asked in a low voice.

Who cares? It's probably just the wind or something- Then he heard it. It sounded like a little bell ringing. What the heck? It seemed to be coming from inside the room. "I don't know," Eugene groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to his wonderful sleep.

"It's really loud. I can't sleep," Rapunzel said.

"If it's bothering you so much, why don't you go find it?" Eugene was close to falling back to sleep.

"But, Eugene..." He didn't hear what she said since he was soon back in dreamland. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but it was wonderful while it lasted.

A violent shove brought him out of it again. "Eugene!" Rapunzel said loudly.

"What?"

"It's behind the wardrobe," Rapunzel informed him, "I can't move it."

"Then just leave it."

"No. It's keeping me awake. Please can you come help?"

Eugene rubbed his eyes and finally looked at his wife. She was holding a candle over him, her eyes were big and round and her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly. Curses! She knew he couldn't resist that look, no matter how sleepy he was.

"OK," he said as he literally rolled out the bed.

He staggered over to the wardrobe. It was enormous. He probably could have moved it without a whole lot of difficulty if he were more awake. He pushed as hard as he could and it began to slowly scoot along the floor. Finally it was far enough away from the wall that they could see behind it. Eugene was exhausted. The wardrobe was heavier than he had thought. Rapunzel held the candle over the crack and they both peered into it. _What on earth?_

It was a metronome. If that weren't strange enough, there was a small bell attached to the end so that every time the pendulum swung back and forth, the bell rang. "What is that?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene reached down behind the wardrobe and pulled the device out. There was a string attached to the pendulum that trailed out from behind the wardrobe and ended at their feet. "It's a metronome," Eugene said, "And someone set it off by pulling on this string."

That meant someone was in their room at some point. Yikes. "Rapunzel, lock the door before you go to bed from now on."

Rapunzel nodded. "Well now I'm wide awake," Eugene grumbled, sitting on the bed, "So much for getting a good night's sleep before the trade meeting tomorrow."

Rapunzel sat next to him. "You'll be fine," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, "You sleep through them anyways."

"You do too!" Eugene pointed out defensively.

Rapunzel smirked. "Yes, but I don't snore."

"Neither do I."

"Yes you do. It's cute. Like a little puppy snore."

"Rapunzel, snores are not _cute_!"

Rapunzel just giggled and looked at the metronome in her husband's hands. "Look, there's something attached to it," she said, pointing to the device that had destroyed their beautiful sleep.

Eugene looked and saw a piece of paper stuck on the back of it. He pulled it off, unfolded it and read it. "Revenge is sweet. Have a nice sleep."

_Levi_. Eugene crumpled the paper into a ball and frowned. The war was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't know if metronomes existed back then, but I had to come up with something to replace an alarm clock._

_Not much happened after the first couple pranks. Just small stuff like putting napkins in each other's sandwiches and such. I just covered the two best ones that started the war._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are VERY welcome :)_


	2. A Wine Goblet Proposal

_This one is based off of my parent's proposal story. My dad's nervousness an my mom's cluelessness :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So um... do your parents think we'll ever get married?" I asked as Rapunzel and I walked down a hallway of the palace.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't know... probably," she looked at me hopefully, "Why? Is something going to happen tonight?"

Yikes, she's on to me! Cover up! "Pssht! No, no, no, not tonight!" I laughed as heartily as possible, "Just _sometime_."

She looked at me strangely, but then just shrugged and looked back ahead. I relaxed slightly. She believed me. I took a hold of her hand and led her down the hall. I became lost in thought about the forth coming question as we finally reached the doors into the courtyard. I had given her the promise ring about two years ago and she as good as said yes, but still... what if she wasn't ready? What if one of those pompous princes and lords that had been giving her so much attention caught her fancy? What about me? Would she still accept me after all the attention?

What about that stuffy prince with the nasally voice who sent her flowers almost every day? What about that young lord with the greasy hair that wrote her poems? Or what about that other prince that pulled her into the gardens to sing her a song? Blech! Did she like that sort of stuff? I certainly hoped not because I had not planned anything of the sort for tonight.

A poke to my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. "Eugene, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" I asked, "Yeah I did. I was, uh... no, what was the question?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh... uh somewhere."

"Eugene, are you alright? You're acting funny."

"Me? I'm fine! Fine, fine, fine," I forced a smile at her. She cocked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything further.

I led her out of the courtyard and through the village, towards the docks. She kept throwing me curious glances, but I refused to reveal my surprise until we actually got there. Hopefully this would go well. I tried not to think about the possibility of her turning me down. What was the matter with me? Flynn Rider never got nervous like this, what was my problem... The problem was that I was no longer dashing, brave Flynn Rider. I was sappy, hopeless Eugene Fitzherbert.

I took her towards one of the ships tied at the dock. It wasn't exactly the finest ship there was, but it was good enough. Rapunzel's eyes widened. I love it when she looks so excited. "Eugene!" she grinned, "What are we doing here?"

I couldn't help my smile from showing. "I thought you might like to spend the night on the water. You know... like we did two years ago."

"Eugene, this is going to be the best night ever!" She exclaimed, hugging me around the middle.

I certainly hoped so. "Think of this as a pre-birthday gift," I said. Her birthday was tomorrow and I knew for a fact that her parents already had something planned for her.

She beamed up at me and ended up yanking me up the ramp to the ship. At the top, exactly as I had requested, there was a lone table with two chairs. "Dinner?" Rapunzel asked happily, "We're eating on here too?"

I nodded. It wasn't hard to get her excited about something, but I still couldn't help feeling self-satisfied about my set up. We walked over to the table and sat down. I studied the table. There was a plate for each of us, accompanied with a set of utensils, then there was a water glass and a wine goblet for both of us. Looking at the wine goblet, I got an idea. Rapunzel hated any sort of alcohol. The face she made whenever she even came near the stuff was hilarious. Therefore, she would not necessitate the dark blue goblet that sat upside-down on the table. Perfect, now I just needed a diversion.

"Eugene, would you mind if I went to buy something really quick before we take off?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.

I was surprised, but I nodded. "Sure, go ahead. What are you getting?"

"Just something for Pascal. I forgot to buy it earlier and I thought I should do it now before I forgot," she replied and quickly rushed towards the ramp.

Well that couldn't have come at a better time. As soon as she was out of sight, I quickly removed the engagement ring from my pocket and slipped it beneath her wine goblet. Now she would not find it before she was supposed to. She came back quickly, holding a small box in her hands. I didn't bother asking what is was since I was too preoccupied with the thought of the ring being underneath her goblet.

Soon the food was brought out. It had taken me a lot of persuading to get the people that owned the ship to do this for us, but I finally made it happen. The food was decent, the night was perfect, the ring was placed, now I just needed to pop the question. How was I going to get her to look under the cup without being too conspicuous? It took me most of the meal to finally think of something.

"You know, that face you make when you drink wine is super cute," I said.

"What?" she asked, looking amused by the randomness of the remark.

"It's true," I continued with a grin, "It never fails to make me laugh and it just makes me love you more. Is wine really that awful?"

Rapunzel smirked a little. "It's disgusting," she said, "I can't even touch a glass without gagging."

Drat. How was I going to get her to look under the goblet if she wouldn't even touch it? I didn't hurt to try... "Really? Can I see?"

I mentally slapped myself. What a stupid question! Why would I want to see her gag? She'll never do it. Rapunzel shook her head. "No. I think you can just wait until the next party where there's wine," she said. She turned her gaze to the water, "Could we go to the edge?"

Humph! This was harder than I thought. I tried again. "Could you at least pretend for me?" I asked hopefully.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest in my face and bowel movement?" she asked, clearly puzzled and amused.

"I just think it's funny that's all."

"You know what's funny? You are," Rapunzel smiled, "Can we please go to the edge and look at the water?"

This was hopeless. I would have to think of something else. "Alright, sure," I said, trying to keep the disappointment from my voice. She beamed at me again, hopped up, and rushed over to the railing. I quickly retrieved the ring from under the goblet and followed her. Now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene was acting so funny tonight, but I couldn't figure out why. At first I thought it was because he was going to propose, but he had shut that idea down already. What was going on then?

I tried to ignore his odd behavior, but he continued being so nervous and... random. I have no idea why. If he was nervous about whether this surprise dinner would be a success or not, he shouldn't have because I was having the time of my life. It was so sweet of him to celebrate our "anniversary". I'm not sure which part he's celebrating. We met two years ago from today, but our most memorable day took place the day after that on my birthday, and our first real kiss was over a week after that. Which would it be? He said this was a pre-birthday gift, but I could tell that it was much more than that.

The food was delicious and I was enjoying myself immensely, suddenly he wanted me to pretend I was drinking wine. He really was in a strange mood. I was hardly interested in pretending to drink wine and wanted to go look at the water. Eventually, I convinced him to come with me.

I leaned against the railing, enjoying the night breeze. It was so peaceful. The moon was full and it reflected perfectly on the glassy water. Eugene soon joined me, leaning over the rail as well. He fiddled with his fingers a lot, but I didn't think much of it. I was too busy enjoying the view.

He took my hand in his and removed the promise ring he had given me. I didn't think much of that either. He always liked to take it off my finger and play around with it. I think he liked to relive some memory and playing with it always brought that memory forward. I never bothered to ask why he liked fiddling with it and I wasn't going to start now.

I began thinking about my birthday tomorrow. I wondered what was in store for me. If this ride on the ship really was an early birthday present from Eugene, that meant he couldn't do it tomorrow. So my parents must have had something planned for me tomorrow. I was sure it would be exciting, last year's was for sure. But nothing would ever top my eighteenth birthday. The year I left my tower for the first time, when Eugene took me out on the boat to see the lanterns. That was easily one of the best days ever. Nothing could top it.

Eventually, the ship began heading back for the shore. Our evening was almost over. I wanted to savor the last bit of the beautiful water and the presence of Eugene. Eugene noticed that we were heading back as well. "Well, it looks like it's about time to go," he said.

I nodded, still a little lost in the view. "Oh, here's your ring back," he added.

I held my hand out to him to put the ring back on. He took my hand and carefully slipped something on my finger, but as I pulled my hand back, I realized is was not the promise ring. It was too fat to be the little promise ring. It looked at my hand and saw a beautiful band of silver with two large jewels on it. Where did that come from? Then it hit me... an engagement ring.

My head shot up and I looked at Eugene. He looked rather sheepish. I was at a loss for words, it had come as such a surprise. "So... what do you think?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Maybe if I had been in the right frame of mind, I would have made him formally ask the words, but I was so swept up in excitement that it hardly mattered to me at the time. "What do I think? Eugene!" I enthusiastically threw my arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his mouth.

He responded quickly, rather surprised. When I finally released him, he smirked, "So I take it you say yes?"

"Yes! I've been waiting and waiting for you to ask me! Of course I'll marry you!"

Remember when I said that nothing would top my eighteenth birthday? I think I just found something that will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Mouse Hunt

_This is based on a little adventure my parents had when they discovered a mouse in my house._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel's voice screeched.

Eugene's head popped off his pillow and he looked around frantically. Rapunzel was at the foot of his bed, staring at him with wide eyes. However, she was not just standing there, she had herself wrapped around the bed post, feet as far off the ground as possible, clinging to it for dear life.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong? ...What are you doing in my room?" Eugene asked, suddenly worried about what would happen if the king heard Rapunzel's scream and came into his room only to find Rapunzel in her nightgown, wrapped around his bed post. Oh the questions he would get after that!

"There's something in my room!" she declared.

"Something in your room?"

"Yes! I was just about to get into bed when I saw it run across the floor and under the dresser."

Eugene relaxed, he thought she had actually seen someone. "Rapunzel, it's probably just a mouse," he assured her, "We can go get the royal exterminator-"

"No! I don't want to have to wake anybody up!" Rapunzel protested.

"So you decided to come wake me up?" Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Can you come help me, please?"

"Rapunzel, why don't you-" He turned to look at her and found he could not finish his sentence. He was going to tell her to either sleep in a different room for the night or go wake up the exterminator. However, she was staring at him, her green eyes so big and round and her bottom lip just sticking out slightly.

His bed wasn't _that_ comfortable. He could get up. Who was he kidding? She was adorable. "Alright, alright," he groaned, pushing the covers off of him and putting his feet on the ground, "I'm coming."

Rapunzel jumped down from the bed post. She grabbed his hand before he even had a chance to stand and dragged him out of the room towards her own. He stumbled all the way there, trying to keep up with her fast pace. Her room was directly above his; two stories up. She dragged him all the way up the two flights of stairs and he almost fell flat on his face six times. He counted.

They finally reached Rapunzel's bedroom and Rapunzel placed her hand on the door handle. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Catch it," he replied lamely.

"How?"

He was not sure yet. "Let's go in and see what we can do."

Rapunzel slowly opened the door with a creak. Both of them peered into the dark room, Rapunzel squeezing the feeling out of Eugene's hand. Rapunzel entered first and lit some of the candles. The room became suddenly brighter.

"Where did you say you saw it?" Eugene asked as he followed her in.

"Under the dresser." Rapunzel pointed to a bureau that was pressed against a wall on the other side of the room.

Eugene studied the dresser for a moment. He didn't have much experience with actually catching mice. He never had a problem with them since he never had a real home. "OK," he said, trying to remember what the ladies at the orphanage would do when the place was infested with mice, "I'll get it out from under the dresser, then you just have to smash it-"

"No don't kill it!"

"But, how else are we going to get rid of it?"

"Just catch it and put it outside." Rapunzel _would_ care about the life of a rodent. Oh well, what harm could it do?

"OK, OK, fine," Eugene consented, "I'll get it out from under the dresser then you just bat it with this broom." He grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall and handed it to her. He didn't have time to care why there was a broom in her room. "It won't kill him. It will just keep him still long enough for me to catch it."

Rapunzel rolled the broom handle between her palms. "Alright," she said uncertainly.

"Stand over there by the door," Eugene instructed, pointing.

Rapunzel stood in front of the door and held the broom over her shoulder. Eugene gripped either side of the bureau and shook it violently. Incessant squeaking came from beneath it, but the mouse did not come out. Eugene put his back into it and practically lifted the dresser off the floor. Finally, the mouse emerged.

"Hit it!" he cried. But before Rapunzel could move, the mouse scurried across the floor and crawled up the vanity mirror by her wardrobe. It perched itself perfectly on top of the mirror, its little black eyes staring at them, daring them to try something.

Eugene scowled at the rodent. "OK, Rapunzel," he said, slowly inching his way closer to the mirror, his eyes locked on the mouse, "Come over here and I'll get it off. Just hit him as soon as he jumps off."

Rapunzel nodded and both of them moved up next to the mirror. Eugene grabbed one of Rapunzel's perfume bottles from her dresser. Raising it toward the top of the mirror, he swiped just over the mouse's head. It leapt off the mirror, right at Rapunzel's feet. She yelped in surprise and swung the broom down. She missed it and it ran out the door.

"Rapunzel! Why did you leave the door open?" Eugene cried.

"I left the door open? _You_ left the door open!" Rapunzel exclaimed, pointing at him with an accusatory finger.

Oh... right. "Well, now it's loose in the castle," he sighed, "But at least it's out of your room."

Rapunzel sighed as well and walked over to him, leaning against his side. "Thanks," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Eugene had the urge to kiss her right there, and he would have except something caught his eye by the door. _The mouse!_ It was peering inside, its little eyes just taunting him saying 'is that the best you can do?'. Eugene carefully released Rapunzel and took very slow, steady steps towards the mouse. Rapunzel stayed where she was, watching. Eugene did not take his eyes from his target.

When he was about two or three steps away from the mouse, it darted between his legs and raced for the bureau again. "Rapunzel, HIT IT!" he yelled, suddenly forgetting that they were in the middle of a sleeping castle.

Rapunzel raised the broom, but she was never going to make it. Eugene grabbed something from on top of a trunk by the door and leapt forward, sailing across the room. He landed on his stomach, the piece of clothing he had grabbed, covering the rodent, trapping it.

He did it. He couldn't believe that worked. He was definitely winded and his chin hurt from hitting the floor, but he did it. Rapunzel was staring at him, slack-jawed. "Are you alright?" she croaked in shock.

Eugene looked over his shoulder and saw how far he had dove. Studying the distance, he was surprised he hadn't broken a rib or something. He had even cleared a small table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, sitting up, keeping the clothing firmly over the top of the mouse.

He suddenly noticed some spots of red scattered across the floor. Great. He hoped he hadn't injured the mouse. Rapunzel would never forgive him if he did. Then he noticed that the spots of red began right at the small table he had jumped over. He hadn't even touched the mouse at that point. Uh-oh.

He checked himself. Sure enough, there was red soaking his pant leg just above his knee. Funny. He hadn't even noticed that he hit anything as he sailed over. Now that he noticed the cut, pain shot through his leg. He growled to himself as he wrapped the mouse in... it looked like a dress, and limped out of the room with it. He shook the dress out a window and the mouse fell to the ground. It scurried away into the darkness. _Feel lucky, rodent. If I weren't such a softie, you'd be dead already._

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed when he returned. Her eyes flew to his injured leg. "Eugene!' she squeaked, "You said you were OK."

"I am-" he was silenced as something very solid, namely Rapunzel, hitting him in the chest and nearly knocking him over. She squeezed him around the middle so tightly, he thought he might pop.

"Rapunzel," he gasped, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

Rapunzel loosened her grip and looked up into his eyes. "I know," she said, "I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt after... after..."

"Hey," Eugene patted her shoulder, "I'm fine. I'm still here."

Rapunzel held him for a moment longer. Finally she let out a breath and loosened her grip even more. She smiled up at him, "You can go back to bed now. Thank you."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved towards her bed. He wanted more than that, but he let it alone and walked to the door. "Goodnight," Rapunzel's voice came from behind.

"Goodnight."

He left the room and began to make his way back to his own room. Simply catching a mouse turned into a bigger deal than he thought, as the throbbing in his leg reminded him. '_What harm could it do?_'? Pfft! Lots apparently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. A Tasty Feud

_This is based off of a story I heard from some guys I know. It's amazing what will happen between two teenage boy roommates. XD_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene chased his five-year-old daughter around the room, clutching his three-year-old daughter to his side. Levi sat on a chair nearby, looking amused.

"Lills!" Eugene called after the young princess, "Come on, don't make me get angry."

"Like that would ever happen, ya pushover!' Levi scoffed from the chair.

"Oh hush. Who asked you?" Eugene grumbled.

"It's your fault we got stuck babysitting," Levi pointed out, folding his arms, "Your wife just gives you the lip and big eyes and you fall right into it. That's what I'd call a pushover."

Eugene finally gripped the back of Lily's dress and scooped her up. "What about your wife?" he asked, "She just bats her eyes and you fall for it."

"At least I'm not chasing my son around the room when it's way past his bedtime."

Eugene scowled at the guard and carried his two children into the other room with Levi's four-year-old son, Benjamin, who was already asleep. Eugene placed his younger daughter down in her bed first. She smiled up at him, batting her green eyes. "Now stay here, Annie," Eugene told her, "And go to sleep."

Annie stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Eugene smiled at her. If only his older daughter could be as well behaved.

"Now, Lills," he said placing Lily on her bed, "You stay here and go to sleep before your mother gets back. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it and you may not have a father anymore."

Lily just giggled and began jumping on her bed. Ugh, memories of the orphanage! Why did she have to be exactly like him? "Lily," Eugene said, pushing her back down, "I mean it. If you don't lay down and go to sleep, so help me I'll chain you to the bed."

"Mommy said you aren't supposed to do that," Lily pointed out.

"And Mommy also said you need to be in bed before she gets back."

The young princess pouted and sat back on the bed. Eugene helped her get under the covers. "Alright, goodnight Lills," he said ruffling her hair and turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Pushover!" Lily responded.

Eugene looked back at her with a frown, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Levi calls you that all the time."

That was it. Now Levi had his own daughter making fun of him. "Lills, how many times have I told you? Don't ever listen to anything Levi says. Goodnight."

Eugene walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He found Levi still sitting on the chair except he was now eating one of the cupcakes that had been left for them. It was a vanilla one. Eugene didn't say anything as he went and picked up a chocolate one for himself and sat on a chair across the room from Levi.

They both ate their cupcakes in silence. Eugene was still fuming about what Levi had done to his daughter. He watched the guard enjoy his vanilla cupcake. "Chocolate is so much better than vanilla," Eugene suddenly said.

"What?" Levi stopped chewing and looked at Eugene with a confused frown.

"I'm just saying. Vanilla is just so... plain. The vanilla cupcakes are terrible."

"Amelia made the vanilla ones."

"And Rapunzel made the chocolate ones. Further proving that chocolate is better."

Levi slowly got to his feet. "Come here, your highness," he said cooly, wiggling his finger.

Eugene was confused. This was not how he expected Levi to react to his avenging attack, but he obeyed and walked over to his personal guard. Levi stepped directly in front of him then stretched out his arms and pushed into Eugene's chest. Eugene stumbled and fell flat on his back. He was not expecting that.

Before he could move, Levi sat on his chest and held the vanilla cupcake in Eugene's face. "No one, I repeat, _no one_ puts down vanilla cupcakes, no matter who makes them," Levi feigned ferocity.

Phew! Eugene thought that this physical attack was a serious one. "I'm not backing down," Eugene stated, struggling for breath beneath Levi's weight, "Chocolate is better and everyone knows it!"

"Ha! I'd like to see if you could actually find more people that like chocolate better than vanilla!" Levi laughed deviously.

Crazy kid. "Get off me!" Eugene tried to push Levi off of him.

"Nope. Not until you admit that vanilla is better than chocolate."

"Never!"

"Then I guess you're stuck then."

Eugene struggled for air. "I can get you fired you know!"

"You wouldn't do that though," Levi stated.

"I would too!"

"Would not. What would Rapunzel have to say about it? Besides, Captain Maximus would never allow it either."

It was true. Maximus liked Levi better than he liked Eugene. Humph! The pressure on his chest was turning to major pain. "Geez, how many cupcakes have you eaten?" he growled, still trying to remove Levi.

"Just a couple and they were only _vanilla_ ones." Levi raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Well? Do you want to breathe again?"

Eugene would either have to give in or suffocate. "Fine!" he choked out, "Vanilla is better than chocolate." _Not._

"I don't believe you," Levi said, "You'll have to prove it."

"Prove it?" Eugene scoffed. He had to be kidding.

"Yes. You have to sing the Vanilla Song."

Eugene scrunched his face in irritation and confusion. "The what?"

"The Vanilla Song," Levi repeated with a smug grin, "It goes like this: Vanilla, vanilla/ Ooh I love vanilla/ Vanilla, vanilla/ Ooh I love vanilla/ I don't need no chocolate/ Don't need chocolate/ Just vanilla."

"That's the stupidest song I've ever heard in my life!"

"I'm waiting."

Eugene growled at the man still perched on his chest. "I said vanilla is better, even though it's not. Why do I have to sing a song?"

"Just so I feel satisfied plus I like seeing you humiliated."

Eugene scowled at him. Levi's smile just broadened, "Vanilla, vanilla..." he started.

"OohIlovevanilla," Eugene mumbled quickly.

"Now, now, your majesty, you have to sing it properly," Levi said, treating Eugene like a nanny treats her children.

That was it! Eugene hit Levi's hand, sending the cupcake back into his face. Taking advantage of the moment of weakness, Eugene rolled over and pinned Levi's shoulders to the ground. "Vanilla is NOT better than chocolate no matter what you or your ridiculous song says!"

Levi's nose was covered in white frosting and crumbs and he glared up at Eugene. He shoved his knee into Eugene's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Eugene released him, puffing and Levi shoved a cupcake into his face. Eugene counterattacked by tackling him to the ground and shoving another cupcake on top of his head into his dark hair.

They began to roll around across the floor each trying to shove cupcake into the other's face. Eugene's face became acquainted with Levi's elbow and Levi received a mouthful of Eugene's foot. Levi escaped out from under Eugene and scrambled towards the plate of cupcakes. Eugene jumped forward and grabbed Levi's ankles, sending him crashing to the ground. They began to roll around across the floor again.

Suddenly, the door opened. The two men froze and looked up. Both their wives stood in the doorway, opened mouthed, staring at the prince consort sitting on top of his personal guard, both covered in frosting and cake. Busted!

Levi took his cupcake from Eugene's face while Eugene released Levi's head and removed his knee from his back. They both got to their feet sheepishly. "Hi," they mumbled simultaneously.

"What are you two doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh... deciding whether or not chocolate is better than vanilla," Eugene replied with an uncomfortable grin.

"Right." Rapunzel remained stone faced, which was sort of creepy.

"Where's Ben, Levi?" Amelia asked wearing a disapproving frown.

Levi avoided her eyes and pointed to the bedroom without a word. Amelia quickly retrieved her son from the room while Rapunzel eyed the frosting-covered men suspiciously.

Amelia reappeared, cradling the little boy in her arms. She held him out to Levi. "You take him home," she said sternly, "I'll be back as soon as I've helped the princess-"

"You know what, you can have the night off," Rapunzel said, "I need to speak with my husband, alone."

Eugene did not like the tone of her voice one bit. He was in for it. He and Levi exchanged worried glances as Levi followed Amelia out the door. As soon as the door shut, Rapunzel turned to face her husband. "OK, Eugene. Start talking."

"He started it!" Eugene declared, pointing at the door after Levi, "He got Lily calling me a pushover so I told him that chocolate was better than vanilla (because it is). Then he pushed me down and sat on me until I sang this stupid song about vanilla. I wasn't about to sing that song so I distracted him by pushing his cupcake into his face. Then he shoved a cupcake in my face and the next thing I knew-"

Rapunzel put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. She stared at him for a moment and then broke into a fit of giggles. Eugene looked at her, confused.

"You two are so immature," she laughed, "You act like little kids every time you're left alone. You pick on each other, you have food fights, play jokes on each other. Really, you two could be brothers."

"Forget that!" Eugene sulked, "I would be ashamed to share the same blood as him."

Rapunzel smiled and wiped some frosting off his cheek with her finger. "So what did you end up deciding on?" she asked, sticking her finger in her mouth.

She wasn't mad? "Uh... we never reached an agreement. You walked in before we decided."

"Ah." Rapunzel walked past him and peered into the bedroom. "Well, you managed to get the kids down, so I guess I can't be _too_ mad at you. But..."

"But?" Eugene hated that word.

"Someone has to clean the frosting off the floor," she replied, "And you know how much I hate waking up servants."

Eugene inwardly groaned. There were few things he hated more than cleaning. Rapunzel pointed to the door. "The mop is in the closet across the hall," she said, "And you're not coming to bed until this room is spotless."

Hmph!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Boys will be boys, no matter how old they are XP_

_In case you're wondering, I made up the Vanilla Song. It's to the tune of "The Bunny Song" from VeggieTales._


	5. Old Sarsaparilla Bottle

_This is based off of an experience my grandpa had when my dad was young._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you three want to do while your parents are visiting Faldonia?" King Jonathan asked his grandchildren.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged.

"Picnic!" Annie squealed, grabbing onto Jonathan's arm and grinning up at him.

"Yeah!" little Johnny did the same as his sister on the other arm.

"But it's raining outside," Jonathan said, pointing to the darkened window, rain drops pounding against it.

"So?" Annie said, "We could have one inside."

The six-year-old rounded her big green eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. She _had_ to be copying her mother! Jonathan had seen Rapunzel give her husband that look when she wanted something several times. He had always thought Eugene was just a big softie for falling for it, but now that Annie was imitating the look, Jonathan could see why his son-in-law could never resist.

"Alright, you kids want a picnic?" he asked, putting his fists on his hips.

"Yeah!" the two younger ones exclaimed.

"Sure," Lily shrugged. She was just like her father. _'Yeah sure. Whatever. I'll just pretend I don't want to when I really do.'_

"Then you kids go find your grandma and I'll see what we can do about food," Jonathan instructed, "I'll meet you in the library."

The three children rushed off, or rather Annie and Johnny rushed off, pulling Lily by the arms. Either way they were gone in an instant. Jonathan turned and walked in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen. It was too early for lunch so there were probably few if no cooks in the kitchen at the time. His guess was confirmed when he finally reached it. There were no cooks in sight. Oh well, it was a good thing he had come there for midnight snacks enough that he knew where almost everything was.

He picked up one of the baskets that were kept by the door and began to fill it with food. He was not a cook, so he just would put the entire jar of jelly or honey into the basket along with the rolls. He would let Elinor put everything together in the library. He was lucky enough to find fresh strawberries and a stash of chocolate. Both ended up in the basket. Soon the basket was filled. All he needed was something to drink.

Jonathan scanned the shelves of bottles. They were mostly wine of all types and dates. He most definitely could not give his grandchildren wine. He rolled his eyes. Didn't they have any juice or something? Then his eyes fell upon an old dusty bottle that was shoved on one of the bottom shelves. It looked like it had been there for years. He removed it from its spot and read the label: _Sarsaparilla_.

His eyes just about popped out of his sockets and he clutched to the bottle with excitement. He had not seen a bottle of Sarsaparilla in the castle since he was a little boy. He never did figure out why they stopped storing it. Judging by the appearance of the bottle, it was probably around when he was a boy which meant it was a _very _old bottle (of course he would never admit that out loud). He stuffed it in the basket and headed for the library.

Elinor was there, Johnny on her lap and Lily and Annie sitting on either side of her. "There you are, we were starting to worry you'd gotten lost," Elinor said.

"Please I've lived here for... many years. I've never gotten lost and never will," Jonathan declared.

"Oh? What about the time you were supposed to being heading for the ballroom, but ended up walking in on that duke visiting from Krinton while he was taking his bath-"

"Let's not talk about that!" Jonathan interrupted loudly, feeling his cheeks flush slightly at the memory.

Elinor smirked as her husband set the basket on the table. "What did you pack, Grampa?" Annie asked excitedly, jumping up and peering into the basket.

"Wait, wait," Jonathan carefully pulled the basket away from his granddaughter. He reached in and began to remove the contents, giving each an grand introduction.

"...and here we have strawberries! The finest fruit the world has ever known. Then there's some cheese here. This particular chunk came from the best cows in the kingdom." Now there was only one thing left. Jonathan gripped onto the bottle and exposed it to his family.

"And this is extra special," he explained, "A bottle of Sarsaparilla, dated clear back to my childhood."

"What's Sassa- saspy- safra-" Johnny struggled with the word.

"Sarsaparilla," Jonathan said for him, "It's a special drink made from a root. It's sweet and it has little fizzy bubbles in it that tickles your throat when you swallow it."

This piqued the children's interest. Even Lily leaned forward, her hazel eyes wide with curiosity. They had never heard of a fizzy drink before. "Can we have some now?" Annie asked, hopefully.

"Of course we can," Jonathan replied.

"Uh, Jonathan," Elinor said uneasily, "Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean that is an awfully old bottle and I've seen what can happen when Sarsaparilla is bottled for too long-"

"Of course it's a good idea!" Jonathan cut her off, "The kids could use a tasty treat like this."

Jonathan anxiously grabbed a cork screw from the basket and wedged it into the cork of the bottle. Sarsaparilla had been one of his favorite beverages and he was excited to finally taste some again. The cork was stuck in tight. He twisted and pulled as hard as he could, mouth watering with each tug. He was so close. He placed the bottle on the ground, between his knees, and continued to pull. Almost there. Then, something very unexpected occurred.

The cork popped off and shot towards the ceiling. The contents of the bottle spurted from the bottle and pounded against the ceiling, covering everything and everyone with sticky liquid. "JONATHAN!" Elinor bellowed, picking up a book to shield herself from the raining drink, "Do something!"

What could he do? The sarsaparilla was still coming hard and fast. Without giving it a thought, he put his mouth over it in hopes of stopping the flow. Then his nose began to burn and before he knew it, the sarsaparilla was spurting out both nostrils as fast as it had been coming out of the bottle. Never in his life had something stung so badly as the fizz from the drink in his nose, not even that disgusting yellow ointment he was been forced to put every single one of his injuries.

Within a few seconds, the flow slowed and soon ceased altogether. Jonathan removed his mouth from the top of the bottle, eyes watering, hair and beard sticky, and nose burning. It took him a moment before he noticed that all three of his grandchildren were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wow, Grampa!" Lily choked through her giggles, "That was the best thing ever!"

"It was coming out your nose!" Annie cried, clutching her stomach.

"It was pretty funny," Elinor agreed, wiping some drops of sarsaparilla from her cheek, and giggling herself, "I warned you about what would happen when something fizzy is stored for too long."

Jonathan rubbed his tender nose, trying to drain it of the unwanted contaminant. "What a waste of perfectly good sarsaparilla."

"I'd be more worried about the fit the servants will throw when they see this room," Elinor stated, pointing to the dripping ceiling.

Johnny was looking into the bottle. "Gramma," the three-year-old said, pointing into it, "Still some."

"More?" Annie got off the floor and looked into the bottle, "Yeah! There's still some left! Can we have some? Please?"

Elinor smiled. "Of course," she said, "But I don't think your grandpa needs any more."

"No! I went through all that trouble and I'm not about to let you have all the reward," Jonathan protested her joke.

His wife chuckled and poured some sarsaparilla for each of them. "Mmm!" Lily hummed.

"Mmm!" Annie and Johnny echoed.

Elinor took her sip. "Mmm!"

Jonathan held his cup to his mouth and took a swallow. Just as tasty as he remembered, even if it _had_ exploded in his nose. "Mmm!" he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yep, my poor grandpa probably had a sore nose for a week. Not sure how long sarsaparilla has been around, but I know it was longer than root beer which is what actually went up my grandpa's nose._

_Reviews are the sunshine to my rain, the hot fudge to my ice cream, the Eugene to my Rapunzel XP_


	6. There's a Hole in the Wall

_This is based on something my dad did to his little brother when they were teenagers._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily took her stack of papers through the halls of her new home in Faldonia. Her new father-in-law, King Nathaniel, had been gracious enough to give her a room for her own personal use. She could use it for whatever she wished. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it yet, but she figured it was a good place to go through these legal papers. Lucky for her, the room was directly across the hall from her husband's study.

She headed for her room, thumbing through the papers as she went. She came across a letter from Corona. She placed it on top of the stack and rushed to her room, closing the door behind her. She perched herself on a chair, tucking her feet beneath herself. She hated sitting "like a princess". She preferred things like horseback riding and sword fighting rather than sitting around embroidering cushions or whatever girls were supposed to do. Once she had herself settled, she opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear, Lily_," it began, "_How are things with you? Are you settling in with Nathaniel and his family alright? Are you happy with Gregory? If your marriage to him is half as blissful as mine is to your father, I know you are very well off. We all miss you terribly, particularly your father. He is moping over by the window as I'm writing this. Oh, he just said, "tell Lills I said hello". Lily, your father says hello. Anyways, I have enclosed a little gift from Annie with this letter. She says she meant to give it to you as a wedding present, but it was not finished in time."_

Lily looked in the paper pouch the letter had come in and pulled out a small square of paper. It was a painting of Corona, including the castle, the lake, everything. It was beautiful and extremely detailed, very Annie. Lily smiled and set the painting aside and continued reading her mother's letter.

"_Speaking of Annie, I've noticed that Benjamin has been paying extra attention to her recently. What do you think of them together? I'm thrilled, he's a good boy, but of course your father is being over-protective like was with you. Don't worry, I'll soften him up. Anyways, we love you and hope to hear from you soon. Love, your mother Rapunzel- Queen of Corona."_

Lily noticed something else written below the signature. _"By the way, I was helping Annie clean out your bedroom and found something very interesting. I took one of Annie's canvases off the wall by your bed and found a gaping hole hidden behind it. John has been acting very suspicious since I brought it up, but he won't say anything. You wouldn't happen to know how it got there, would you?"_

Lily began to chuckle to herself. She knew exactly where the hole had come from. She got off the chair and walked over to the only other piece of furniture in the room; a small desk. She retrieved a sheet of paper and a quill and began to write.

"_Dear, Mother. I read your letter and I will first say that I most definitely approve of Benjamin and Annie. I've always teased Annie about it for years, now it's actually happening. I'm not worried about Dad too much. I know that as much as he hates to admit it, he really does like Levi and wouldn't mind if Annie married his son. Anyways, I would like to address your extra note at the bottom of the letter. I do know how that hole got there, but just know that it was not completely my fault. It was about a week before my eighteenth birthday and I had just finished some lessons with the dance tutor..._"

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

Lily slumped out of the ballroom. She had just learned about seven or eight new dance steps and had been practicing them for hours without a break. They weren't slow and easy dance steps either. She did not know it was possible to get your feet so tangled up like she did, causing her to fall every ten seconds. In a word, she was absolutely exhausted.

She headed towards her bedroom, hoping to get a nap in before dinner. The thought of her soft, wonderful bed sounded better than heaven at the moment. If she weren't so tired, she would have ran. She nearly fell asleep to the tempo of her footsteps echoing in the corridor. _Clip, clop, clip, clop, clip, clop, clip_-

"LILY!"

Ugh, as if life couldn't get any worse. Her little thirteen-year-old brother ran up behind her and tugged on her sleeve. "Go away," Lily grumbled at him.

Johnny continued to tug on her sleeve. "What do you want, Johnny?" Lily asked, irritated.

He didn't answer, instead he began poking her shoulder. Lily glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's fun," Johnny replied, continuing to poke her arm.

"Yeah, well it's annoying. Go bother Annie or Mom or something."

But Johnny didn't stop. He actually poked harder and faster. Lily was losing her patience. She walked faster, trying to escape her brother. He just hurried after her, now trying to jump on her back.

"I swear Johnny, if you don't go away, I'll pound you to the ground!" Lily stated, using her arm to keep Johnny from succeeding in jumping on her.

Johnny continued to ignore her. She finally reached her bedroom. She tried to get inside and close the door before Johnny came in, but she was too late. He was already in the room and jumping on her bed. "Johnny, GET OUT!" Lily screeched, pointing to the door.

Johnny continued jumping, flattening her mattress she was hoping to sink into after her hard dancing. Furious, Lily approached him. "Off!" she ordered, pointing to the ground and frowning.

Her brother just stuck his tongue out at her and continued jumping. That was it. Lily leapt forward and tackled him at the knees. He fell back onto the bed, Lily grasping his legs. He began whacking her over the head. She tried to pull him off her bed by pulling his legs, but the hits to her head distracted her.

Finally, her head began to pound in pain. She grabbed Johnny in a headlock. She was going to knock some sense into this kid. She swung his head forward and smashed it into the wall.

By doing this she hoped he would have stopped moving long enough for her to pull him off the bed and out the door. He did hold still as soon as his head made contact with the wall, but his head had gone _right into the wall_. Oh no!

Lily subconsciously released Johnny from the headlock. He pulled his head out, eyes wide. They both stared at the gaping hold in the wall, mouths open in the shape of O's. Johnny did not seem pained even though his head had just punctured plaster. He was in too much shock to even comprehend the fact that his head was the reason there was a hole in the wall.

"Oh d-"

"Watch your mouth, Johnny."

"...drat," Johnny corrected himself, "Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

Lily stared at the wall for a moment, thinking. "No they won't."

"Yes they will," Johnny insisted, "Remember when I accidentally cut a hole in that rug in the library? Mom had a conniption! And Dad made me tell the servants what I had done. If looks could kill, those servants' faces would have had me brutally murdered. A hole in the wall is much worse than a little tear in the rug."

"I mean they won't kill us because they won't find out about it," Lily said.

"They won't?" Johnny asked, "Of course they will! Mom comes in here every night. There's no way she's going to _not_ see a giant hole in the wall!"

"No, look," Lily said, walking over to a stack of canvases on the other side of the room by Annie's bed. She fumbled through them and pulled out a particularly large one. "Annie's been wanting to hang her paintings in here for the longest time. Now's a good time to start, don't you think?"

Johnny seemed confused. Lily rolled her eyes and hung the canvas over the hole. It was a perfect fit. No one would ever guess that there was a monstrous cavity in the wall. Johnny's eyes widened as the realization hit, "Oh!"

"I won't tell if you won't," Lily said.

"Right," Johnny agreed, "That painting covers it perfectly. No one will ever know."

The real test came that night. Lily snuggled into bed, Annie was already asleep. Their mother, Rapunzel came into the room like she normally did every night to say goodnight. She immediately saw that Annie was asleep so she turned her eyes on Lily. "Lily, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Lily responded, turning over to face the door.

Rapunzel smiled and entered. She looked at the canvas hanging beside Lily's bed. Lily's stomach tightened. What was she thinking?

"That hasn't always been there," she stated.

"No," Lily replied.

"What made you decide to put it up?"

"Oh, you know... I just thought that the walls looked sort of bare," Lily said casually, "Annie's been wanting to hang her art up and I always liked this one so I hung it by my bed where I could see it."

She was lucky to have her father's fibbing abilities. He was so unreadable when he wanted to be and Lily had inherited that trait. She was the only one too, since Annie and Johnny were open books just like their mother was. Lily could read her mother now and could tell that she believed the lie.

"Alright, goodnight, sweetie," Rapunzel said, kissing her forehead.

Despite being almost eighteen, Lily secretly loved being babied by her mother like that. She would never admit it out loud though. "Goodnight," Lily replied as Rapunzel blew out the last candle in the room.

She fell for it!

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"..._you believed me and I never moved that canvas again. So you see it wasn't completely my fault. If Johnny hadn't been so annoying, trying to wrestle with me, I never would have sent his head into the wall. I have no problem with telling you this now since I no longer live with you and therefore cannot be punished. I love all of you too. Tell Dad that I miss him as much as he misses me. Love, your daughter Lily- princess of Faldonia."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Outvoted

_Sorry for the lack of update. I've been dealing with that darn english teacher and his crap again. Anyways, I noticed I hadn't done much with Eugene and Rapunzel lately so here we go._

_This is based off of the story of how I got my name. It is VERY accurate because I was watching the film my dad took in the hospital of the moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene sat outside the door, wringing his hands until they became numb. He tried his hardest to block out the wails of pain coming from from the other side, without much success. How many midwives had he seen go in there before they locked him out? Five? Six? Was it normal to have that many?

He wished the king would hurry back with that drink. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning and he had been sitting outside the door for around five hours. He was about to go crazy with anxiety just listening to Rapunzel's excruciating sounds coming from inside. Never had he heard her emit such painful sounds. He wished there was something he could do. But what could he do? He was locked out. Well it was all for a good reason. He nearly fainted when she went into labor. There was no way they would let him witness the actual birth.

Another scream came from behind the door followed by unintelligible words from the midwives. Where was the king with those drinks? Eugene got up and paced around a bit before pressing his forehead against a wall. He remained that way for several minutes.

Then he noticed that the agonizing wails had ceased. He pulled his forehead off the wall and pressed his ear against the door. What was happening? Was it over? Was there something wrong?

The door opened. Eugene would have burst inside if it weren't for the midwife blocking the way. "You can come in now," she said calmly, "Your daughter is being cleaned right now, but you can go see your wife."

Daughter? They had a girl? Eugene forced himself to not sprint into the room, but to walk. First he only heard the sound of a baby crying from the corner of the room. Then he saw Rapunzel lying on the bed, looking rather tussled. She was paler than usual except for a large red spot on her cheek where she must have broken a blood vessel. Her hair was tangled and sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were half closed and she was breathing deeply. Despite her rather withered appearance, Eugene couldn't help thinking she still looked beautiful.

He sat beside her and held her hand. "How the mommy?" he asked tenderly.

"I feel like..." Rapunzel stuck out her tongue signifying she was exhausted.

"Was it worth it?" Eugene asked.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to answer. "Right now I can't tell," she groaned, "I think so. I hear that baby crying and I think 'that's _my_ baby'."

Eugene looked at the midwife who was cleaning the baby in the corner. "The baby says hello," he remarked as he listened to it wail.

"What are you going to name her?" a midwife with curly hair asked.

"You should give her a spring name since it's spring," the cleaning midwife said.

"Just don't call her May," another said, "There are too many girls called May around here."

Eugene looked back at Rapunzel. "So what's it going to be?" he asked her, "Lily or Harriet?"

"Oh I like those!" a midwife declared happily.

"Lily!" the curly haired one said, "Lily!"

"Lily is good," the cleaning one agreed.

"I like Harriet," Rapunzel said.

"Maybe Harriet could be good," an older midwife said. She was probably worried about insulting the princess. None of the other midwives seemed to share her worry.

"No. Lily is better," the curly haired one stated, "She was born in Corona. She's Corona's new princess. Harriet is the name of the queen of Krinton."

Eugene couldn't help, but to crack a joke. "Since she was born in Corona, we can call her Lily Corona Fitzherbert."

"No!" the cleaning midwife said loudly, appalled that he would even consider that.

"No, uh-uh," the other midwives echoed. These women had no appreciation for humor.

"I like Lily," one said.

"I like Lily too," another agreed.

"Come on, let's go for Lily," the curly haired one said.

Eugene couldn't help feeling a little smug that all the midwives were taking his side. He and Rapunzel had been arguing over names for the past nine months. Rapunzel always liked Harriet and he always liked Lily. It just seemed fitting since the baby was due in the spring when all the flowers bloomed. Plus, if they had a girl, he wanted her to be named for a flower like her mother was. However, he had been unable to convince Rapunzel that this was a good idea.

"I say Lily," he announced.

"Lily!" a midwife agreed in excitement.

"Come on, Mom!" the curly haired one said to Rapunzel.

"Come one, Mom!" the cleaning one agreed.

"Mom, what do you think?"

Eugene was almost laughing to himself that the midwives would be so careless about their manners towards the princess.

"I like Lily," one said.

"I like Lily too."

"Lily!"

"Lily what?"

"Lily! Is the baby's name going to be Lily?"

Rapunzel seemed overwhelmed by all the midwives' voices. "I still like Harriet better."

"But Harriet doesn't go good with Fitzherbert," the cleaning one pointed out. _Nothing really goes good with Fitzherbert_, Eugene thought.

"Harriet Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel said it out loud.

"That's a mouthful. Lily Fitzherbert sounds much better," Eugene said.

"Mm-hmm!" all the midwives chorused in agreement.

"Let's ask the baby," Eugene suggested.

"She's almost done," the cleaning one said.

"I say Lily," a midwife stated for the millionth time. Eugene was almost sick of hearing the name over and over. Hopefully Rapunzel would give in soon.

"It's going to be what? Lily what?" the curly haired one asked.

Eugene decided to try his joke again. "Lily Corona Fitzherbert."

"NOOOO!" all the midwives shouted sounding completely outraged. Sheesh, no sense of humor at all.

Rapunzel giggled slightly from the bed. "He's just being weird," she explained.

Eugene shook his head. Did all midwives lack the ability to detect humor? "We haven't really thought of middle names," he said.

"Well, we were thinking of... what was it?" Rapunzel said, "What was that one? My grandmother's name? Fera?"

Eugene thought about it for a moment then decided he needed to hear it out loud. "Lily Fera Fitzherbert."

"Yeah! I like that!" the cleaning midwife stated. All the other midwives expressed their agreement.

Rapunzel shook her head, starting to give in. Although Eugene felt a little guilty that she was being completely outvoted, especially after enduring childbirth, he still felt a little proud that his daughter would most likely have the name that he wanted. He always heard that usually the wife would overrule the husband's suggestions for names. He felt like he had just broken a barrier.

He decided to change the subject. "How are you doing?" he asked Rapunzel.

Rapunzel just groaned. Eugene began to stroke her hair, unsticking it from her forehead. "No comments?"

"I don't want to do it again anytime soon," she gave him.

Everyone in the room chuckled at the response. The midwife that was cleaning the baby walked over to them, holding a bundle of blankets. "Here's your baby," she said softly, handing the bundle to Rapunzel.

"Oh," Rapunzel cooed, sitting up slightly and moving the blankets to get a better view of the little face buried beneath them, "Oh, look at you! Hi baby."

The baby had big expressive eyes, dark brown hair, and a button nose splattered with freckles. If it weren't for the hazel eyes, she would have looked exactly like Rapunzel. Looking at the baby made both Rapunzel and Eugene momentarily forget about the name. All that mattered was that they now had a new responsibility. They were parents. They had a daughter, a beautiful, tiny baby girl. Eugene reached out and put his finger next to the baby's. He marveled at the size difference. She was so small. He had never felt so protective of something before. This little girl was his responsibility now and she just seemed so vulnerable.

"She does look like a Lily," Rapunzel broke the silence that Eugene hadn't noticed had fallen over the room. Eugene just nodded, still trying to comprehend the fact that he was now a father. He kissed Rapunzel's forehead and continued staring at the baby.

Rapunzel turned her face towards him, wearing a wide smile. "But I get to name the next baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_My poor mom got outvoted. But I'm glad she did because she wanted to call me Kylii and I know at least ten Kyliis right now. Besides it doesn't flow with my last name (even though mine's not as strange as Fitzherbert :P)_


	8. Male Bonding Time part 1

_A two-shot. This is based off of a couple different occasions. One happened to my dad and one of his older brothers, another happened to my dad's dog when he was a teen, and the last happened to my three dogs._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Rapunzel! Where's the sense in this?" Eugene whined, struggling with a button on his shirt.

"Mother, Amelia, and I all decided this would be a great way for the three of you to get closer," Rapunzel smiled as she took over trying to button up the stubborn button on her husband's shirt.

"But we don't want to get closer!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, Eugene. It's only one afternoon in the forest. You like the forest don't you?"

"Yes, but not for hunting. I've never liked hunting."

"You don't have to like it, but you and Levi need to learn how to do something together without it ending in a disaster." She finally managed to squeeze the button through the hole.

"Is that why you're sending your father with us?"

Rapunzel smiled a little bigger. "Maybe. Besides, Mother says he knows all the good tricks to being a good hunter. You could learn a lot from him."

A loud wail erupted from the cradle beside their bed. Rapunzel rushed over to it and quickly removed the little girl from it. "Shh! Shh!" she cooed, bouncing her in her arms.

"So what are you going to do all day without me?" Eugene asked, pulling on his boots.

"Well my Mother has something planned, but she won't tell me what it is," Rapunzel replied as the baby quieted, "Besides, I have to take care of Lily."

Eugene smiled at the brown-eyed beauty in his wife's arms. "Well Lills is nearly a year old and already a handful. You might not get any time with your mother ever again."

"You're a handful too, but I still have time to do things I want."

"Oh Rapunzel, must you always jab at me like that?" he feigned hurt.

Rapunzel kissed his cheek. "Come on, Eugene," she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, "Let's go."

She led him all the way to the stables. They were wet from the rain the night before. Eugene saw the king and Levi already there, standing beside three saddled horses. Then Eugene saw that Maximus was one of the horses saddled up and ready to go. "Oh this day just got better," he groaned, "Now Max is coming with us?"

"He likes you, Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, but he likes Levi better."

"Are you jealous of a horse's favoritism?" Rapunzel teased.

"No!" Eugene scoffed, "I'm just worried about them ganging up on me while we're out."

Rapunzel giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

It never failed. Even when it was a small kiss, it made Eugene grin like an idiot. Rapunzel moved to the side where her mother and Amelia were standing. Eugene noticed that Amelia's stomach was significantly larger than it was the last time he saw her. Her baby was on the way. Eugene smirked at the idea of Levi becoming a father. That would definitely be interesting to watch.

Eugene walked over to the two other men and the horses. Levi looked equally unhappy to be there, but the king looked bright and chipper as though nothing in the world was better than hunting. Eugene could think of a good number of things that were better than hunting and so could Levi by the looks of it.

Levi and the king both mounted their horses. Eugene rolled his eyes. Of course he got stuck with Maximus. He was going to end up in the mud for sure. He climbed onto Maximus cautiously, but trying to make it seem like he wasn't being cautious. As soon as he was mounted, the three men began to ride off towards the forest.

"Have fun!" Rapunzel shouted, waving enthusiastically with the arm that was not holding Lily.

Eugene allowed her a small wave, but made sure it was clear that he was still not happy with arrangement. Rapunzel just smiled and continued waving. The queen and Amelia joined in, forcing the king and Levi to wave back. The three women soon disappeared from view as they rounded a bend.

None of the three of them said much as they neared the forest. King Jonathan sat proudly, still beaming as though nothing pleased him more. Eugene and Levi were both trying to hide their pouts, trailing behind the king. Soon they reached the forest. It was a part that Eugene had not visited very often during his thieving days. Too many wild animals.

"Alright, boys," the king said, halting. 'Boys'? Eugene and Levi shrunk at the word. The king continued, still appearing oblivious to his younger companions' sour attitudes, "We can set up some traps here."

"Traps?" Levi wondered.

"Yes. This isn't something you want to tell the ladies, but traps are often the most successful ways of catching an animal rather than actually shooting them." The king gave a hearty laugh, "It's best to let them think you killed it while it was on the move."

"You mean we're not going to actually shoot anything?" Eugene asked, eying the arrows strapped to Maximus's side in confusion.

"Of course we are," the king said, "We'll just set up the traps here and if we fail to shoot anything then we'll rely on whatever may have crawled into the trap."

Eugene and Levi exchanged a glance then shrugged. It could be worse. The king got off his horse and the unenthusiastic younger men followed his example. The king removed several squares that looked like metal nets from his horse. "These are hog panel sides," he explained, "Put them all together, they make a box."

"How do you get the animal inside it?" Levi asked, "Food?"

"Yes," the king replied, "There's a trap door that is activated once the prey is inside the box and feeding. They will be held in place until the hunter, one of us, arrives."

The king spent the next few minutes putting together the box and explaining exactly how to do it properly. Soon the trap was constructed and the food was placed. After they finished that, the king showed them how to prepare a noose for catching larger animals.

"We won't set up any too close to the box trap," the king said, "Otherwise if one is caught, it might retract any other animals wandering around. We want to catch as much as possible."

Eugene and Levi nodded. Grin and bear it was their motto for the day. "Now I know you boys know how to shoot an arrow..." That word again. 'Boys'. "So I'll leave you to try your luck at hitting something while I go set up some snares around. Eugene and Levi nodded again and the king soon left them alone.

Eugene picked up his weapon. "Might as well at least try."

"Right," Levi agreed, picking up his own. Neither wanted to appear lazy or incompetent otherwise they might be forced to come back out again.

They wandered aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, searching for something to try to shoot. "What's that?" Levi asked, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

They both listened. There was something walking towards them, something that was definitely _not_ a human. It also did not sound very small like a fox or a rabbit or something. It sounded big. On top of that, the heavy, lumbering footsteps were accompanied with low growling. It did not sound pretty.

"I have no idea," Eugene replied, "But I don't like the sound of it."

"Neither do I," Levi said, "It could be anything. A deer, a boar, a wolf..."

"A bear," Eugene said pointing, eyes wide. In the distance, there was a large black bear with its back to them, but it was unmistakably a bear.

The two men stood frozen, staring at the bear. Had it seen them? Did it know they were there? If it did, they were dead for sure. Luckily it hadn't seemed to notice them... yet. It didn't seem to be planning on leaving any time soon.

"We need to do something before it sees us," Eugene mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"What do we do?" Levi mumbled back, "Shoot it?"

Eugene had more experience with the wild than Levi did. That's what came with being a wanted thief. He had run in with all sorts of animals in his time and he had met several people who had as well. Pubs were a great place to learn exactly how to evade certain animals. Eugene had lost count of how many people he had met who had a story about how they nearly lost their life because they didn't know how to '_insert maneuver here_'. Bears, bears... he had never personally encountered a bear before, but he had received advice on what to do if he ever did. He racked his brain for a solution.

"We shouldn't try shooting it," he murmured, "If we miss, it'll alert the bear. But if we run that will also."

"So what do we do?" Levi asked, irritated.

Eugene scanned their surroundings. "Climb a tree. Stay in a position so that the breeze carries our scent away from the bear."

"Climb a tree?" Levi sounded almost disgusted at the idea.

"Yes. Would you rather just stand here waiting for it to see you?"

Levi's face told him that he would not. Eugene pointed to a particularly tall tree nearby. They both crept towards it as silently as possible. The bear still did not notice them. Eugene began climbing first, Levi was close behind him. They climbed slowly and silently and soon were near the top. They stopped and made themselves comfortable among the branches.

"What now?" Levi asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Wait. We should be safe up here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jonathan returned to the place where he had left his son-in-law and personal guard. They were both missing along with their hunting weapons. They had actually taken his advice and gone out to try and shoot something. Huh, who'd have thought? He knew that they were both extremely displeased with having to go hunting, especially together. He had been trying to ignore their sulkiness and move on with tips on hunting all day. He knew that they could have cared less, but he had to tell Rapunzel and Elinor that _something_ had gone successfully.

He checked the box trap. It had not been disturbed yet. Oh well, he would check back later. He retrieved his hunting weapons and headed out. He decided to look for Eugene and Levi and try to catch something while he was at it.

He could tell which direction they had headed by the footprints in the damp soil. He kept himself aware of his surroundings, but mainly focused on the footprints. Rapunzel and Amelia had warned him not to leave their husbands alone together for too long because they would most likely find their way into some sort of trouble.

Suddenly, he heard some growling and roaring in the distance. It sounded like a bear! What luck! If he could bring back a bear... he'd have a new trophy to put on the wall. He forgot about the footprints and the goal of finding his son-in-law and his personal guard, and stealthily began to creep towards the sound.

He saw the bear ahead, growling up some tree. Jonathan heard some high pitched screams coming from the tree. The bear must have had some poor pathetic animal- or animals by the sound of it- trapped up there. Jonathan stayed low, making sure that the breeze was blowing his scent away from the beast. He placed his arrow. The bear was getting ready to climb up the tree.

Taking careful aim, Jonathan pulled back the string on his bow. He released the string and the arrow sped forward, just skimming the bear's shoulder blade and imbedding itself in another tree. The bear roared in pain and got down from the tree it had been starting to climb. Darn it! He had missed!

He readied his bow again in case the bear discovered him and decided to attack, but the bear just got down and disappeared in the opposite direction. Oh well. Jonathan stood up straight and went back to the spot he had left the footprints. He tried and failed, now he had to see if he could find his younger companions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Reviews are welcome! Please, please, please, please, please (I'd say more, but I don't have enough 'please's memorized) review! Don't worry things just get BETTER for these guys in the next part XP_


	9. Male Bonding Time part 2

_The adventure continues._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eugene and Levi were both emitting horrifyingly girlish screams. It was a mighty good thing they were alone so that no one could witness their very unmanly, pathetic fate. The bear was now trying to _climb up_ _the tree_! They were dead. So very, very dead. Eugene would never be able to see his daughter grow up, Levi would never even meet his child. They would never see their wives again. It was over. All over. What a tragic fate!

"Levi," Eugene stopped his screaming momentarily.

"What?" Levi squeaked.

"How do you not know that there's food in your pocket?"

"Look, your highness, probably don't remember what it's like to be a normal commoner, but we don't have like sixty maids washing all our clothes every day! Sometimes things go unnoticed!"

"Of course I remember what it was like! Just, now we're going to die because of your food!"

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? But can we not fight during our last moments?"

He had a point. Eugene closed his eyes and waited. It was only a matter of time. Soon they would be gone. Eugene did not want to die again. It was a terrible experience the first time. He probably would not get a second chance this time.

Then the bear roared loudly as if in pain. Eugene opened his eyes slightly and looked down. The bear was _walking away_. The bear was walking away! What had happened? Who cares? The bear was leaving! They were going to live!

Eugene suddenly realized that he and Levi were clinging to each other in some sort of strange embrace. They hastily released each other from their grip and frowned uncomfortably. Eugene could hardly believe that he had actually sunk low enough to cling to Levi during what he thought were his last moments.

Why had he been screaming in the first place? Oh yeah, because Levi did it first. The next thing he knew, he was screaming too. And very high pitched girlish screams too. Yikes... what was wrong with them? Clinging to each other and screaming like little girls? Not good.

"No one can know about this," Eugene warned his companion.

"Right!" Levi agreed, just as flustered as Eugene was.

They gave each other distrustful looks and wiped their hands on their pants. Levi looked down to the bottom of the tree. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Eugene said, looking down as well, "It sounded like it got hurt, then it just left."

Levi began climbing down the tree. "So much for trying to avoid detection," he said sarcastically.

"Hey it wasn't my fault the wind changed direction out of the blue!" Eugene said defensively, starting to climb down as well, "It also wasn't my fault you had food in your pocket!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Well, we'd better head back so that the king doesn't leave without us or something."

Although still slightly miffed about almost dying, Eugene agreed. They began to head back to the place where they had left the horses. The three horses were tied to a tree. The king's and Levi's horses were grazing on the wet grass while Maximus sat beside them, keeping a wary eye out for possible predators. Was there ever a moment when that horse was not alert and actually relaxed?

All three of the horses looked up as the two men as they approached. The king was not there though. "Well, we might as well wait for him here," Eugene said.

Levi nodded and they both sat on the ground. They sat there for quite some time brooding over their recent humiliating experience in the tree, before they heard a sudden slam of metal hitting metal. Their heads shot up, searching for the source of the noise.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

Eugene's eyes fell on the box trap sitting a considerable distance from them, the trap door was closed and there was something inside it. "I think it was the trap," he said pointing.

Suddenly, they both did not feel like complete sissy failures anymore. They could at least go home with a prize. No one had to know about their misadventure with the bear. Levi broke their momentary silence, "We should go see what we caught."

They got to their feet and began walking towards the trap. "What do you think it is?" Eugene asked, "A rabbit? A badger?"

"Maybe even a fox," Levi almost smiled at the thought.

The idea of bringing back something as rare as a fox was an ideal thought. The two men internally beamed at the prospect. The anticipation grew stronger as they neared the cage. There was something in it. It was black, that was all they could tell. Well, that wiped fox off their list. Maybe it was a rabbit. A rabbit was still a respectable prize. However, that idea was also eliminated as they got closer.

"It looks like a cat," Eugene said, studying it.

"I think it's a badger," Levi said.

They were soon directly beside the trap. The animal turned its backside towards them and Eugene saw a long white stripe going down its back. It was then that Eugene recognized exactly what it was. "Levi, RUN! It's a-"

But it was too late. In a matter of seconds, liquid was sprayed out, hitting Eugene square in the chest and splattering all over Levi. The two men commenced their girlish screams again and ran as far away from the spot as possible. Eugene had smelled skunks before, but he had never been hit by one. If anyone thought just smelling one was bad, they had no idea what being hit was like.

The smell was so unbearable that their eyes stung and their noses burned. Levi's eyes were bright red and watering and Eugene was sure that his were in the same condition. They ran on, and without really thinking, dove right into a mud puddle and began rolling around in it, trying to remove the toxic smell.

For that moment, they didn't care that they sounded like little girls, they didn't care that they were rolling in muddy water, they had lost all sense of pride and dignity as soon as the skunk released its awful stench. It was the worst smell ever. Neither of them would experience anything that smelled worse.

Finally they stood up, covered in mud, moss and other types of slime and muck. The stench was still there, but it no longer burned. They trudged back towards the trap and horses, absolutely and completely disgusted. The king's and Levi's horses all retreated away from them as they got closer, and they probably would have run away if they weren't tied to the tree. Maximus, however, although rather repulsed, fell over and if a horse could laugh, that was what he was doing.

"How could life get any worse?" Eugene groaned.

He spoke too soon, because it was then that the king emerged from the bushes. As soon as he did, his hand flew to his nose, dropping the two pheasants and rabbit he was holding. "What is that ungodly smell?" he cried, "What happened here?"

His eyes fell on the two mud-covered men standing a few steps away from him. He stumbled backwards trying to get as far away from them as possible. "What did you boys DO?" he demanded through his hand.

Eugene and Levi pointed to the trap, ashamed and humiliated. "You caught a skunk and _approached_ it?" the king cried, "What were you thinking?"

"We didn't know it was a skunk until too late," Eugene practically whined. Maximus was still rolling around, laughing. Eugene shot a glare at the horse, but he didn't mind.

The king shook his head, stuffing his nose into the collar of his shirt. "I was supposed to keep you two out of trouble! What will your wives have to say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rapunzel, Amelia, and Elinor spent the day for girl bonding time while their husbands were off having their male bonding time. Even with Lily along for most of the time, they still had a reasonably relaxing day filled with fun and laughs. Now they all sat back on a garden bench near the stables, awaiting their husbands' return. They each hoped that their little hunting trip went successfully and that they actually enjoyed themselves.

Then they saw their husbands coming over the hill. Rapunzel jumped to her feet, a grin spreading over her lips. However, the grin did not last long when an awful odor reached her nose. "Ugh!" she cried, covering her nose and plopping back on the bench.

Her mother and Amelia both took a sniff at the air and then mimicked Rapunzel's actions. "Ugh!" they repeated.

Jonathan was approached the women while Eugene and Levi stayed near the stables. The women's eyes flew back and forth between the king and the two younger men, confused. "What happened?" they asked simultaneously.

The king filled them in on everything that had happened to them that day. Once the story was finished, Rapunzel looked over at the her husband and his personal guard for a moment, then burst out laughing. "The poor guys!" she cried through her laughter, "That's terrible!"

"I can tell you feel _really_ bad for them," Jonathan remarked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm sorry, but seriously, they cannot go anywhere without getting into some sort of trouble!" Rapunzel giggled.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I'm not letting _that_ into my home or room, let alone my bed!" Amelia declared, pointing at Levi.

"I'm with you," Rapunzel said.

Eugene and Levi ended up sleeping in the stables for the next couple weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Stupid ending I know, but whatever :)_

_So, I have made an executive decision. I asked my fans from __The Paranormal__ if they wanted a sequel and I got a bombardment of yeses. Therefore I will be writing one which means I will be taking a break from this story for a while. After a full day of ignoring my teachers' lessons, I've got a decent plot brewing in my head. Sorry to those of you who are enjoying this story, but it's going on the bookshelf for a while._


End file.
